Happily Ever After Huh Che I'ts A Bullshit
by Mishatake Lala
Summary: beberapa tahun lalu ada seorang arkeolog muda Namikaze Kyuubi yang menemukan artefak buku Kuno. berbulan-bulan ia menelitinya sampai malam itu dia menemukan titik terang penemuannya dan saat akan mempublikasikannya ternyata ia menghilang bersama datangnya Kutukan ini. totally bad sum. konten MAHO gak suka jangan baca oke. AU, YAOI, alur bikin pusing


**Happily Ever After Huh… Che It's A BullShit**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi, Shukaku-Gaara, Obito-Kakashi.**

**Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)**

**Genre: Supranatural & Romance **

**Warning: YAOI, BL, AU, OOC,Ababil,alur kaya orang balapan,alur maksa,Geje,RAPE, Absurd,ide pasaran ,typo (s),miss typo(s ),alur kecepatan.**

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Sora**

.

.** IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY, THEN FUCK OFF BITCH I DIDN'T LIKE A FALAMER REVIEW AT MY REVIEW BOX **

**.**

**.**

.

. "Talk Human/Witch"

'Mind Human/ Witch'

**/"Monster Talk"/**

**|"Telepati"|**

Konohagakure, Negara Api.

Fasilitas Khusus. Tingkat 1 JP (Jinchuriki Project).

.

.

.

Puluhan Ilmuan dan Professor berlarian menyelamatkan diri, tidak mereka pedulikan tentang kebersihan ataupun kedisiplinan tujuan mereka kali ini hanyalah satu menonaktifkan percobaan bernomor JP-13 Yamanaka Sora telah kehilangan kendali dan mulai mengamuk. Untung saja percobaan mereka kali ini Sora diletakan didalam lab Kubah yang hanya bisa dimasuki saat tidak ada lagi DC* dirasakan oleh DCD*.

BRAK

"SORA-KUN KUMOHON BERHENTI !" teriak salah satu wanita yang menjadi Keeper sekaligus Ketua dalam percobaan ini Shimura Karin. Salah satu percobaan penggabungan Gen manusia dan Witch yang ditangkap dulu. Mendapatkan setengah dari DNA Witch membuat Karin terpaksa meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya demi melindungi manusia dari kutukan dewa.

"Tenanglah, mereka hanyalah halusinasimu" Lanjutnya sambil mengambil pisau khusus saat-saat seperti ini. Melihat Sora mulai mempercayai perkataannya tangan Karin kini bergerak abstrak keudara dan tiba-tiba secara ajaib keluarlah gambar Salib berwarna Hitam dengan sepasang sayap malaikat Hitam disebelah Kiri dan Kanannya. Gambar itu semakin membesar dan kini bergerak kebelakang tubuh Karin hingga menyatu dengan Punggung Karin sehingga menciptakan kepulan asap putih yang menghilang perlahan.

Dari inti gambar salib yang telah bersatu dengan tubuh karin mengeluarkan empat sulur putih yang mendekati kepala Sora. Saat sulur-sulur itu menyentuh kepala dan tubuh Sora terdengarlah suara SRASSS seperti air yang diteteskan kelava panas.

Mata yang awalnya menatap Karin nyalang berganti menyayu sedikit demi sedikit. DC yang awalnya menguasai tubuh Sora mulai menghilang bergantikan dengan kepulan asap Hitam yang berputar-putar seperti angin topan diudara.

"Mereka hanyalah Halusinasimu"

Pengelihatannya yang awalnya menampakan gambar orang-orang yang berteriak kepadanya, memukulinya, dan menghinanya menghilang digantikan gambar adik tercintanya Yamanaka Ino, Ayah, dan Ibu yang membentangkan tangan mereka kearah Sora, pose berpelukan.

"Semua mencintaimu Sora"

Seolah kata-kata Karin merupakan mantra tubuh Sora yang awalnya berubah menjadi monster kembali kebentuk semulanya saat manusia. Duri-duri disekitar kepalanya mulai menghilang tapi itu tidak bertahan lama entah kenapa tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan tangan dan kaki monster yang awalnya hilang mulai muncul lagi, bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya tubuh Sora mulai digerogoti oleh semacam duri-duri dan kehilangan Kulitnya.

"Menjijikan!"

Telinga monster Sora merunduk, walaupun dari luar kubah hinaan itu bisa didengarnya dengan jelas. Salahkan perubahan pada telinganya yang menjadi lebih sensitif daripada sebelumnya.

Dari luar Kubah tempat Eksperiment JP-13 ini para Ilmuan-ilmuan senior beserta beberapa tentara juga beberapa agen dari pemerintah menatap jijik pada tubuh Sora yang berubah. Jika bukan karena keharusan untuk menyelidiki cara kenapa anak yang telah berinteraksi dengan para Jinchuriki asli akan berubah menjadi salah satu Jinchuriki yang bisa mengendalikan monster yang ratusan kali lebih kuat dan besar diluar daerah perlindungan ini mereka bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau menginjaki kaki mereka dikota terkutuk ini.

Mereka lebih memilih agar dijadikan sebagai bahan Eksperimen Ilmuan pisikopat dari Sunagakure itu daripada ada disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika pemerintah tidak mengancam akan membunuh semua orang dekat dengan mereka semua sampai matipun mereka tidak akan pernah sudi untuk tinggal walaupun sementara ditempat awal mulanya terjadi kutukan ini, karena menurut pembicaraan orang-orang disinilah tinggal Iblis rubah peliharaan langsung dari Raja Iblis.

/"GRAAWWW!"/ Keadaan bertambah kacau saat tubuh Sora mulai berubah menjadi kerangka monster dan mengeluarkan bola-bola DC. Positif. Tubuh Sora yang kembali dikendalikan oleh DC, menggeram marah. Mata merah berpupil vertikal seperti kucingnya menatap nyalang pada Karin yang berdiri dihadapanya. Tubuh Karin yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah tua tidak membuat Sora takut sedikit pun.

/"ROOOOAARRRRR…!"/ Sora kembali berteriak dengan suara monsternya, lalu tanpa disadari Sora sudah berlari dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat oleh mata orang awam. Beruntungnya Karin half Witch jadi kecepatan lari Sora masih bisa dilihatnya.

'Kiri, sedikit keatas'

CRAKK

Karin menahan serangan Sora dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan dibantu oleh sulur-sulur dari tato salib yang mendengar perintah dari pemiliknya segera mengantisipasi serangan tangan Sora yang datang dari arah kiri. Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk membuat Sora tidak sadarkan diri sementara Karin mengeluarkan satu lagi sulur tapi kali ini yang berwarna Hitam dan itu berasal dari Pangkal salib itu sendiri. Sulur penyegel sekaligus sulur yang paling berbahaya karena merupakan sulur yang paling tidak stabil kekuatannya.

Sulur hitam itu bergerak melingkari tubuh Sora. Karin mendecit kesal, ini bagian yang paling dia tidak suka saat penyegelan apalagi saat-saat tubuh JP ini sudah lebih dahulu berubah menjadi monster itu sama seperti Ledakan besar-besaran. Dia paling malas jika harus ke tingkat 2H* dan bertemu dokter aneh itu. Maaf saja dia sudah trauma dengan kejadian disaat bertemu Istri… er Suami dari dokter itu. Cukup sekali dan tidak perlu lagi.

Fokus Karin kembali kepada tubuh JP-13.

/"WOORRRGGGaaaakkkhhh…"/ tubuh yang dililiti oleh sulur hitam itu mulai ditutupi oleh gelembung besar pertanda sedikit lagi akan meledak, sayangnya Karin tidak bisa kemana-mana selain menunggu proses ledakan berakhir dan memastikan kali ini Sora akan 'dinonaktifkan'.

Gelembung yang menyelimuti tubuh Sora semakin membesar bahkan kini sudah membungkus tubuhnya dan Karin. 'Sedikit lagi' Karin sudah bersiap mengucapkan perintah agar sulur-sulur putih (Jinak) menciptakan Kubah pelindung.

BOFFTTT…

Kacamata bergangang Hitam itu melorot sedikit melihat tubuh Sora yang kembali menjadi tubuh manusia. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi TANPA ADA LEDAKAN, HANYA DENGAN KELUARNYA ASAP HITAM?. Apakah artinya ini Sora mulai bisa mengendalikan DNA jinchuriki?, tapi bagaimana mungkin ini terlalu cepat bahkan seharusnya dengan kecepatan Evolusi pada DNA dasar Jinchuriki seperti ini Sora seharusnya sudah dinyatakan Mati. Bukankah ini artinya masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan manusia walaupun sedikit saja. FANTASTIS ini merupakan kemajuan walaupun hanya sedikit setidaknya mereka bisa mengembangkan DNA Sora pada anak-anak yang lain.

DEG

"Uhuk… KHHk" jantung Karin seperti ditusuk oleh pedang setelah menghirup Asap yang keluar setelah Sora sudah berubah menjadi manusia lagi. 'apa ini?' tangannya yang menutupi merasakan Cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Warna hitam menghinggapi pengelihatannya. Setelah jantungnya kembali normal Karin mengusap cairan Hitam yang ditangannya kearah Bajunya, dia perlu menyelidiki hal ini sendiri kepada salah satu rekannya tanpa bantuan Ilmuan lain.

BRUK

Sulur hitam yang awalnya meliliti tubuh Sora kembali masuk kedalam gambarnya begitu pula dengan sulur-sulur yang lainnya. Gambar salib hitam itu juga menghilang bergantikan punggung putih telanjang kemerahan. Asap juga menghilang dari pengelihatan Ilmuan-ilmuan senior yang memantau kinerja Karin dari luar kubah.

Grrek

DCD berkedip hijau lima kali pertanda DC sudah hilang dan pintu sekarang sudah bisa terbuka. Beberapa rombongan pria/wanita berbaju sterilisasi (Bio Hazard) yang memiliki tugas masing-masing berpencar melakukan tugas mereka secepat mungkin. Atmosfer saat berdekatan dengan Witch walaupun half itu sangat menggangu mereka.

"Oi, Cebol bawakan aku pakaian" perintah karin, pada salah dokter yang bertugas memeriksa kemungkinan ada DC yang masih aktif. Beberapa dokter lain segera memasuki Kubah dan meletakan Sora kedalam tabung yang sudah disiapkan mereka yang berisikan berbagai cairan kimia. Selesai memasukan tubuh Sora semua dokter itu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tidak tertarik pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Half Witch ini para Ilmuan, Tentara, serta agen pemerintah yang lain pergi memilih meninggalkan Karin. Lagipula jika mati toh bukan urusan mereka, lebih baik mereka melihat percobaan JP-15 yang lebih jinak dan setidaknya tidak memakan waktu lama saat akan dinonaktifkan.

"Bawakan aku baju cebol" Karin menggerakan mulutnya berlainan dengan bentuk yang seharusnya terjadi saat mengatakan 'Bawakan aku baju cebol' menjadi berbentuk 'Bawa aku ke Itachi cepat'. Mata secarletnya memelototi sedikit wajah aneh sahabatnya ini. Mengerti maksud Karin yang memelototinya tadi Dokter ini menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ikuti aku" sang dokter sadar akan keberadaan CCTV jadi mereka bisa berinteraksi terlalu banyak. Mereka harus segera menemui Itachi, dan memberitahukan masalah soal asap hitam tadi kepada Itachi sebelum pemerintah bertindak lebih lanjut dengan menanggapi bahwa Sora adalah ancaman bagi masyarakat dan menghilangkan Sora dari muka bumi ini. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, sekarang Sora sudah menjadi prioritas utama mereka saat ini.

Titt..

GREEKK

Pintu kaca sekuat beton dan baja sepuluh lapis berbentuk spiral yang dipesan Khusus ini beputar hingga akhirnya terbuka. Pintu ini dipesan Khusus agar mengantisipasi jika Yang bertugas menjinakan Jinchuriki tidak sanggup atau telah meninggal ditangan Jinchuriki dan membuat JP ini mempunyai kesempatan agar keluar dari kubah Eksperiment bisa dihentikan dengan mudah.

Seolah tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang telah menjadi setengah itu Karin melangkah keluar saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya bersama Ten-ten melewati lorong yang sudah mereka hapal kemana arahnya.

Tap

Karin mengerutkan alisnya dan berhenti berjalan.

**|"oi,Ten-Ten sebaiknya kau bersikap biasa saja jika kau gelisah seperti itu banyak yang akan curiga"|**telepati dari Karin yang agak kesal melihat dokter tadi a.k.a Ten-ten yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kaku. Damn. Jika gelagatnya seperti ini saat melewati tingkat 3 RR* dia jamin mereka akan ditangkap oleh para tentara karena bergelagat mencurigakan.

'BAKA, KARIN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK GELISAH JIKA KETEMPAT UCHIHA-SAN!' teriak Ten-ten dalam hati yang pastinya bisa didengar oleh Karin. Dia Half Witch ingat! , mana mungkin membaca pikiran ataupun bertelepati saja dia tidak bisa.

Mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Ten-ten, Karin malah berjalan dahulu meninggalkan Ten-ten yang masih bergerak kaku sampai di persimpangan antara tingkat 3RR* dan tingkat 4RB* Karin berhenti sebentar dan menatap Ten-ten dibelakangnya.

**|"Toh, bukan reputasiku yang dipertaruhkan jika kita ditangkap"| **Telepatinya setelah berbelok masuk kedalam lorong menuju tingkat 4RB sebuah teriakan Cempreng, banyak umpatan, beserta langkah kakiyang berlari cepat menghampiri telingannya.

**Tbc/Delete**

Cuap-cuap lala:

HOLLAA MINNA-TACHII *Ketchup atu-atu* adakah yang merindukan lala? Gak ada yah #PundungLimaLangkah. Sebelumnya permintaan maaf buat ka HimeChan yang udah ngasih semangat nulis Setelah kejadian 'Flamer yang penuh bahasa sopan santun dan budi pekerti pada orang tua' mereview walaupun cuman ada kemajuan 1K word dan yang nunggu fic YM tenang suatu saat akan lala update cuman gak tau kapan ? *Digebukin*

Oke-oke lala tau pasti banyak yang ngira lala nambah utang #Ngek, tenang say ini ide lama cuman baru diketik ^^v. cuman di SnK aja buat dua orang belum selesai diketik jadi mungkin LAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA banget :p.

Oh, ya kemaren buat Sasa-san yang PM sekaligus nanyain Pin BB ama Fb lala gomen lala gak bisa ngasih Pin BB tapi kalo FB masih bisa namanya ini 'Xin Lao Mao' dan kenapa lala lama banget ngebales PM punya Sasa-san, waktunya mepet seperti biasa lala lebih milih kalo kewarnet itu buka doujin dulu baru FF #ContohBaik. Jangan marah dan ngangep lala sombong ne lala dah baca semua PMan Sasa-san kok =). Dan request KaiHun & KrisTao udah jadi cuman prolog sih :p

Ini arti-arti sebagian dari diatas :

Fasilitas khusus = ini tempat para Ilmuan dan dokter bereksperimen dan membuat DNA Jinchuriki yang bisa menangani para monster. Awalnya terletak diatas tanah tapi karena serangan dari 'rubah nakal' maka dengan terpaksa dipindahkan kebawah tanah. Ini juga sebenarnya bisa disebut kota walaupun terletak dibawah tanah.

Dunia atas = tempat dimana sudah tidak bisa ditinggali masyarakat karena sudah terlalu banyak ditinggali oleh Moster.

Jinchuriki = ini beda loh ama dianime yang disini itu semacam pawang monster lah ._.

DC = dark chakra. Cakra jahat. Ini cakra buat semua monster.

DCD= Dark Cakra Detection. Semacam alat berbentuk kamera yang mendeteksi apakah ada DC.

Tingkat 0 = tempat/ semacam kota tempat tinggal para penduduk yang selamat dari 'bencana' 10.10

Tingkat 1 JP = tingkat khusus dimana hanya untuk meneliti para Jinchuriki.

Tingkat 2 Health = tempat buat memulihkan tubuh yang terluka dan tempat perbaikan pada mesin. Bukan artinya ini rumah sakit ne.

Tingkat 3 RR (Rest Room) = udah ngerti kan, oke yaudah #Maksa.

Tingkat 4 RB (Research Bijuu)= tempat meneliti monster unik.

Tingkat 5 ? = masih dirahasiakan

Oke ini adalah beberapa pertanyaan dari seseorang yang mungkin bakalan keluar .-.

Q : ini alurnya gimana?

A: maju-mundur-keluar-masuk-naik-turun-lambat-cepet-kasar-lembut. LOL

Q: Karin itu mahluk apaan sih?

A: dia itu anak hasil percobaan Jichuriki yang gagal jadi diganti buat jadi percobaan penggabungan antara Witch yang ditanggkap pemerintah dari dunia atas.

Q: maksud ceritanya ini gimana?

A: maksudnya itu semacam dichap depan :P.

Q: bukannya artinya nii Sci-fi yah?

A: Genrenya Superanaturaelllll bebbb, ya ngaku sih ada Sci-fi dikit.

Q: ini pasti bakalan lama Update lagi!

A: mmm…. Lihat aja neee :P #KetawaLaknat

Last,jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak Ne, kalau gak #AsahGolok


End file.
